posesif
by julyciouss
Summary: "Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang dapat ia lontarkan karena ia akui, dengan berat hati, ia salah." [noquirk!AU]


My Hero Academia Horikoshi Kohei

[OOC, typo(s), no quirk!AU, terdapat beberapa kata yang agak kasar]

~O.O~

Suatu hari, Bakugo Katsuki merasa sedang ditikam sebuah pisau yang teramat tajam. Dadanya merasa sakit luar biasa.

Pasalnya manik merahnya itu melihat sang kekasih tengah bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai merah putih. Yang membuat ia merasa pisau itu menusuk lebih dalam adalah, posisi Uraraka Ochako dan Todoroki Shouto seperti hendak berciuman.

"Kenapa?"

Mendengar suara lirih penuh kesedihan Katsuki, Ochako segera menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri. Matanya yang bulat itu berakomodasi maksimum kemudian, bersamaan dengan perasaan terkejut yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ, Katsuki—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara lirih yang penuh kesedihan itu, kini telah berubah menjadi suara berat nan mengintimidasi.

"A-aku sedang—"

"Kutanya sekali lagi. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Bakugo Katsuki tak tahan menahan amarah, sampai matanya berair saking kesalnya. Si gadis tersentak dan segera menahan tangis, sedangkan yang lelaki hanya diam saja. Mungkin Shouto tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan asmara sahabatnya.

"Ochako, apa yang kau lakukan dengan si Todoroki keparat ini, HAH?!" Tanya Katsuki.

Ochako tak langsung menjawab, karena dirinya sibuk menahan tangis setelah mendapatkan sentakan lagi dari sang kekasih.

Katsuki yang kalap segera meraih bahu mungil Ochako, kemudian mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Tidak peduli gadis itu akan kesakitan atau tidak, yang penting ia bisa memperoleh jawaban darinya.

"HEI, JAWAB AKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN—"

"BERHENTI MENCENGKERAM BAHUKU, KATSUKI!"

Tak kalah kencang dengan Katsuki, kini Ochako balas teriak pada si surai pirang. Bahkan dirinya juga berhasil menepis tangan kekar Katsuki dari bahunya. Tak lama, Katsuki bisa melihat air mata yang deras menyusuri pipi _chubby_ gadis itu. Air mata yang selama ini dibendungnya dilepaskan begitu saja. Sungguh, Ochako benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan Katsuki.

"Apa yang aku lakukan bersama Todoroki-kun, itu bukan urusanmu," ucap gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanku? Kau kekasihku, yang hendak berciuman dengan si brengsek ini, itu bukan urusanku?" Katsuki tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda, Ochako."

"Ah, tunggu. Kumohon kau ralat kalimatmu barusan karena aku BUKAN kekasihmu!"

Alis Katsuki naik satu. Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Jelas-jelas Ochako itu kekasihnya. Tak pernah sekalipun dirinya maupun Ochako mengucapkan kata putus atas hubungan mereka.

Lalu, apa-apaan penekanan itu?

"Ochako? K-kau bercanda?"

Ochako menghembuskan napas berat, mencoba menenangkan diri agar emosinya terkontrol dan tak ada lagi air mata yang ia teteskan.

"Apa selama ini aku pernah bercanda? Setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan, bagaimana bisa aku bercanda?"

Sungguh, Katsuki gagal paham.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi," ucapnya tegas. "Aku bukan kekasihmu, kau bukan kekasihku, mulai detik ini."

Pisau tajam di dadanya kembali terasa. Rasanya lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Ini semua karena Ochako mengucapkan 'putus' secara tiba-tiba.

Katsuki tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Kau memutuskanku karena ingin bersama si Todoroki sialan ini?" Tanya Katsuki. "Habis manis sepah dibuang, bukankah kau terlalu jahat, Ochako?"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu, Katsuki!" Ochako kembali berteriak. "Apa yang aku lakukan padamu ini tidak ada apa-apanya, dibanding apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Izuku- _kun_ satu bulan lalu."

Katsuki tersentak. Lagi-lagi dadanya merasa sakit. Mengapa ia harus mendengar nama itu dari mulut manis Ochako, sih?

"Ok, sekarang kau pergi dari hadapanku," perintah si gadis.

Katsuki merasa ia tuli mendadak. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi, Katsu— bukan. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi, Bakugo- _kun_."

Katsuki tak tahu sudah berapa hit yang diberikan Ochako padanya. Dadanya sudah sangat sakit, wajahnya panas, ia benar-benar tersiksa. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Ochako semurka ini. Artinya, apa yang Ochako katakan sebelumnya ini harus ia terima.

Jadi, ia harus terima ketika dirinya kembali disapa 'Bakugo' oleh sang kekasih. Ralat, maksudnya sang mantan kekasih.

"Pergi dari sini!" Titah Ochako. Meskipun begitu, Katsuki belum mau melangkahkan kaki dari sana.

"Ochako," Katsuki kembali lirih, "maaf—"

"PERGI!"

Setelah teriakan itu, Katsuki memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki dari hadapan Ochako dan Shouto. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang dapat ia lontarkan karena ia akui, dengan berat hati, ia salah. Salah karena membiarkan sisi posesifnya keluar begitu saja, hingga Uraraka Ochako beranjak pergi dari hatinya dan pindah ke hati yang lain.

 _Ini tidak seperti yang kurencanakan. Maaf, Ochako. Maaf..._ _Izuku._

~O.O~

Dua bulan yang lalu, ketika Uraraka Ochako tengah menikmati makan siang di kantin SMA UA bersama para sahabatnya. Hanya obrolan ringan dan suara riang tawalah yang terdengar saat itu.

"Seharusnya aku menulis angka 2 di lembar jawabanku tadi," Iida Tenya, si ketua kelas 3-A meremas kencang rambut dongkernya. "Tapi, tapi... mengapa aku malah menulis 4?"

"Sudahlah, manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna, termasuk dirimu yang tanpa sadar salah menulis angka."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Asui Tsuyu itu mampu menenangkan hati Tenya yang sedari tadi misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Namun, tetap saja, hatinya masih tidak mau menerimanya.

"Tapi, sedikit lagi aku dapat 100."

"Hei, kau benar-benar menyinggung perasaanku, Iida- _kun_."

Entah kenapa, gadis surai coklat bernama Uraraka Ochako tertawa begitu lebar. Si gadis Hagakure Tooru, yang barusan merasa tersinggung, segera melirik sebal gadis mungil itu. Sedangkan empat orang lainnya memandang penuh bingung.

"Iida- _kun_ , masih mending salah nulis angka, dibanding Tooru- _chan_ , _pffftt_ —"

Tooru semakin sebal, berbeda dengan Tenya yang merasa penasaran.

"Memang dia kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"—salah rumus."

Sontak Uraraka Ochako dan si pria berkacamata, Asui Tsuyu, dan Midoriya Izuku meledakkan tawa. Bahkan Todoroki Shouto yang sedari awal membisu pun sampai tersedak sup miso yang dimakannya. Rupanya anak itu tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Kemudian kalimat-kalimat abstrak Tooru keluar satu demi satu. Meski temannya itu sudah mengomel, namun mereka semua sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah, terutama Ochako. Tawa renyah itu berlangsung cukup lama. Omelan-omelan Tooru pun berlangsung selama itu.

"Uraraka, bisa kita bicara?"

Suara bariton milik Bakugo Katsuki seketika menghentikan tawa Ochako dan kawan-kawan. Merasa diajak bicara, Ochako segera mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asyik makan.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Bakugo- _kun_?" Tanya Ochako seramah mungkin.

Bukan langsung menjawab, Katsuki malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Manik merahnya dilirikkan ke lain arah selain Ochako. Tentu saja Ochako gagal paham dengan tingkah lelaki pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Bakugo- _kun_?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud bertingkah aneh. Tapi," kemudian Katsuki menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "aku menyukaimu, Uraraka."

Mata bulat Ochako berkedip dua kali. Tak lama, ia mengecek telinganya yang sepertinya sedang bermasalah.

"Maaf, kau bicara apa barusan?"

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Katsuki sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Ochako terkejut ketika kedua tangannya diraih oleh kedua tangan yang lain. Ya, itu milik Katsuki. Hal ini membuat rona merah muncul pada wajah bulatnya. Dengan gugup ia lirikan mata pada lelaki pirang itu, hendak memerhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang entah seperti apa.

Dan dada Ochako semakin berdebar ketika mendapati mimik serius yang terpancar dari wajah Katsuki.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Mantap sekali kalimatnya itu, pikir Ochako. Sayangnya, dirinya tidak semantap itu. Katsuki yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya ini seperti durian runtuh, sehingga Ochako tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Sebelumnya tak ada percakapan bertopik 'spesial' bersamanya, atau Katsuki yang mengajaknya kencan setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada kejadian seperti itu. Karenanya ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk gadis surai coklat itu.

Meskipun begitu, Uraraka Ochako menjawab ajakan Bakugo Katsuki itu dengan kalimat, "ya, aku mau, Bakugo- _kun_."

Karena sejujurnya, Ochako telah memendam rasa pada lelaki itu jauh sebelum dirinya naik ke bangku kelas tiga.

~O.O~

Tiga minggu setelah jadian, pada hari rabu, Uraraka Ochako tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolah. Sambil memantau ponsel merah mudanya, Ochako memasang ekspresi wajah cemas dan waspada. Bahkan ketika seseorang yang ditunggunya telah tiba, ekspresi wajah itu tak kunjung hilang dari sana.

"Ada apa, Uraraka- _san_? Mengapa tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sini?" Tanya lelaki surai hijau tua, Midoriya Izuku. "Mana Kacchan?"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Tanyanya satu-satu, dong!" panik Ochako. "A-aku tidak bersama Katsuki- _kun_ karena, yaa, a-aku mau curhat."

Kini si surai hijau yang merasa panik. "Eh, kau yakin? Ba-bagaimana kalau Kacchan melihat kita berdua mengobrol?" Kemudian, Izuku mengeluarkan ponsel hijau tuanya. "Todoroki- _kun_. Bagaimana kalau kupanggil Todoroki- _kun_ untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu juga?"

"Ja-jangan, jangan, tidak usah."

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu karena, kau teman Katsuki- _kun_ sejak dulu." Ochako mengambil napas sejenak. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum ia bertanya, "Apa dia itu orang yang agresif?"

Izuku merasa pertanyaan Ochako itu terdengar sangat aneh. Dan ia tidak mengerti, maksud dan tujuan gadis itu bertanya demikian untuk apa.

"Yaa, sepertinya begitu. Buktinya dia pintar, karena dia bernafsu sekali ketika bersaing dengan seseorang," jawabnya. "Memang kenapa? Maksudmu menanyakan itu apa?"

Sejujurnya Izuku penasaran dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Namun, melihat ekspresi wajah Ochako yang mendadak berubah membuat rasa penasarannya ia tekan perlahan-lahan. Setidaknya ia tidak mendesak gadis itu untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Rasanya, aku ingin putus saja dengan Katsuki- _kun_."

Siapapun siswa kelas 3-A yang mendengar kalimat Ochako barusan, pasti akan memasang ekspresi wajah kaget. Tak terkecuali Midoriya Izuku.

"Tunggu. Seperti apa agresifnya Kacchan sampai kau ingin putus begitu?" Kagetnya. "Padahal kalian belum sebulan pacaran. Kau yakin?"

Ochako menghela napas. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin menceritakannya, tapi ya sudahlah. Ia hanya mengatakan ini pada Izuku, kok.

"Kurasa, gaya pacaran kita sudah terlalu jauh. Dan aku tidak nyaman seperti itu. Aku sudah berulang kali menolak ajakannya, tapi Katsuki- _kun_ selalu marah-marah dan sesekali sampai menamparku," tutur Ochako dengan raut wajah sedih. Mendengarnya, Izuku merasa iba. "Selain itu, dia juga posesif. Segala sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan harus mendapatkan izin dari Katsuki- _kun_ , sekalipun itu hal kecil."

Kini Izuku tengah berpikir, bagaimana dirinya bisa menbebaskan Ochako dari sifat buruk Katsuki itu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dirinya berbicara langsung dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu?

"Uraraka- _san_ , apa kau pernah membicarakan ini pada Kacchan?" Tanya Izuku.

"Pernah, kok. Hanya..." jeda sejenak. "Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, Izuku- _kun_."

"Jangan menyerah, Uraraka- _san_."

Dalam sekejap, semua kegelisahan, ketakutan, serta pikiran Ochako yang membuat kepalanya sakit hilang setelah kalimat Izuku itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu memutuskan hubungan dengan Kacchan, tapi kurasa, kau harus memperjuangkan apa yang menurutmu baik."

Ochako gagal paham. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau menurutmu kau harus putus, ya, kau harus meyakinkan Kacchan kalau hubungan kalian tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Tapi kalau kau masih mencintainya, berarti kau harus mencari cara agar sifatnya itu bisa berubah," jelasnya. "Tapi selebihnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya, jadi aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu."

Meskipun begitu, Uraraka Ochako tersenyum ke arah lelaki surai hijau itu. "Izuku- _kun_ sudah membantuku untuk tenang dan memberikan sedikit pencerahan untukku. Lagipula, tujuanku memanggilmu agar kau mendengarkan keluh kesahku, kok, hanya itu. Jadi, itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Kau yakin?"

Senyum Ochako semakin lebar. Dengan ini ia yakin, pasti Izuku akan percaya padanya. Karenanya, tak ada lagi percakapan yang mereka lakukan setelah itu. Bel masuk kelas menjadi penutup sesi curhat Ochako bersama Izuku. Mereka pun akhirnya beranjak dari kursi taman yang menjadi saksi bisu percakapan mereka.

Sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui sesuatu. Baik Ochako maupun Izuku, keduanya tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang telinga yang telah mencuri dengar sejak tadi.

~O.O~

Sepulang sekolah, Ochako dan Katsuki selalu mampir menuju minimarket dekat sekolah. Terkadang mereka membeli es krim atau permen, atau makanan ringan lain yang sekiranya bisa dinikmati sambil berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Dan pada hari ini, mereka mengunjungi minimarket itu.

"Ochako, besok pagi kujemput, ya?"

Terkejut, Ochako menjauhi es krim cokelatnya dari bibir _pinky_ -nya. "Eh? Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

"Karena aku ingin pergi sekolah bersamamu."

"Tapi kau kan selalu mengantarkanku pulang?"

"Tapi aku juga ingin pergi sekolah bersama."

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah perdebatan. Karena itu, Ochako terpaksa menunda kegiatan memakan es krimnya. Ia harus meladeni pria di sampingnya sampai anak itu berhenti mengajaknya pergi sekolah bersama.

"Katsuki- _kun_ , kurasa akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu berlebihan," ucap Ochako. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu jauh pergi dari teman-temanku, karena waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan bersamamu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak memperbolehkanku bermain lagi bersama mereka, sehingga aku merasa agak tertekan dengan semua perlakuanmu."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari seorang Bakugo Katsuki.

"Kadangkala, aku ingin bermain bersama mereka. Aku ingin belanja bersama Tsuyu- _chan_ dan Tooru- _chan_ , mengerjakan tugas bersama Iida- _kun_ dan Todoroki- _kun_ , atau bercerita dengan Izuku- _kun_ —"

"Atau membicarakanku bersama Deku?"

Manik mata Ochako membulat seketika, bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang tiba-tiba terhenti, juga dengan es krim cokelatnya yang menetes ke tanah karena mencair.

"Ka-katsuki- _kun_ ,"

"Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarmu berbicara dengan si Deku sialan itu?" Katsuki marah, namun ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya agar suaranya tidak naik oktaf. "Sudah kubilang, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, kau harus menghubungiku!"

"Lalu kau tak memberiku izin, apalagi jika alasanku pergi menemui Izuku- _kun_ ," sambung Ochako sebal. "Benar begitu? Lalu, apa gunanya meminta izin kalau akhirnya kau melarang?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya."

"Jadi, teman-temanku itu berbahaya?" Ochako tersinggung. "Selama aku berteman dengan mereka, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Kau menyebut mereka berbahaya itu dari mana asalnya?"

"Salah kalau seandainya aku ingin menaruh perhatian lebih padamu?"

"Tapi tidak dengan menjauhiku dari teman-temanku, Katsuki- _kun_!"

Dengan kesal, Ochako membuang stik es krim menuju tempat sampah di dekatnya. Selanjutnya, ia melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Bakugo Katsuki yang masih setia berdiri di tempat sambil menggertakan gigi.

"Aku mau pulang. Jangan antar aku pulang, Katsuki- _kun_!"

Jika ini sebuah komik, maka sudah ada api amarah yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Katsuki. Kejadian barusan, serta curahan hati Ochako yang ia curi dengar siang tadi, mendadak mengitari kepala pirangnya yang tengah panas itu. Emosi yang selalu menguasainya tanpa bisa dikontrol, kini sukses mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Meski dirinya tidak mengejar sang pujaan hati, namun emosi telah menggerakkan kakinya untuk kembali memasuki minimarket dekat sekolah. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Katsuki kembali keluar dari toko serba ada tersebut dengan raut wajah yang begitu menyiratkan kekesalan,

juga dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang ia genggam erat-erat.

~O.O~

Suara getaran ponsel merah jambu membuat kegiatan mandi Uraraka Ochako menjadi tidak tenang. Mungkin sekitar 20 menit benda itu bergetar tanpa henti. Yang nenyebabkannya bergetar adalah adanya panggilan masuk. Karena itu, Ochako segera menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Todoroki- _kun_? Tumben sekali," gumamnya seraya menekan tombol berwarna hijau. "Halo, Todoroki- _kun_? Apa kau memerlukan—"

"Uraraka, cepatlah ke rumah sakit, sekarang juga!"

Ochako menaikkan satu alisnya. Tidak biasanya Todoroki Shouto meneleponnya, dengan nada panik pula.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Ochako ikut panik.

"A-ano, Midoriya..."

"Izuku- _kun_? Ada apa dengan Izuku- _kun_?"

"... dibunuh."

Dalam hitungan detik, mata bulat Ochako telah menghasilkan air mata yang siap meluncur bebas menyusuri pipi.

"Aku segera ke sana!"

Kemudian Ochako mengganti pakaian, meraih ponsel merah jambu yang sempat ia tunda, lalu keluar dari rumahnya dengan sepatu kets berwarna cokelat. Gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tak peduli rambut yang sudah ia tata akan berantakan. Tak peduli bedak tipis yang melapisi wajahnya akan basah. Juga tak peduli kedua kakinya yang kecil itu akan kelelahan. Ochako hanya ingin cepat sampai ke rumah sakit kemudian melihat kondisi Midoriya Izuku. Hanya itu.

Ochako merasa hatinya begitu sakit. Baru saja ia mencurahkan isi hatinya pada pemuda surai hijau itu. Lalu, mengapa? Seketika, sebuah perasaan bersalah menyelimuti gadis itu. Apa karena itu, nyawa Izuku berada dalam bahaya sekarang?

"Uraraka!"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Ochako disambut oleh suara tegas milik Todoroki Shouto. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah menunggu dirinya sejak tadi. Buru-buru gadis itu melangkahkan kaki sedikit lebih cepat untuk menghampiri sahabat surai dwiwarna tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Izuku- _kun_?"

"Belum tahu, dokter masih memeriksa—"

Suara pintu ruangan di mana Izuku diperiksa dibukakan oleh seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih. Tak peduli dengan kalimat Shouto yang putus, Ochako segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja selesai menangani sahabatnya.

Air mata Ochako semakin deras mengalir, bahkan Shouto si pemilik wajah datar pun berhasil menitikkan air mata. Dokter memang belum mengatakan apa-apa, mereka hanya menatap ekspresi wajah itu lamat-lamat. Baik Ochako maupun Shouto, mereka tahu, bahwa pria itu akan mengatakan kondisi Izuku yang sudah tak bisa diselamatkan.

Karena itu, mereka menangis semakin keras.

~O.O~

Sampai satu minggu kemudian, Ochako, Shouto, maupun pihak kepolisian masih belum menemukan si pelaku. Namun hari ini, kedua siswa SMA UA itu dipanggil oleh kepolisian. Menurut salah satu alat pertahanan negara itu, kasus pembunuhan terhadap Midoriya Izuku ini sudah menemukan titik terang.

Ketika Izuku ditemukan oleh seseorang, terdapat sebuah pisau dapur yang tengah menancap di bagian perutnya. Saat itu, kondisi Izuku sudah berlumuran darah, bahkan napasnya pun sudah berhenti, akibat luka sayat yang memutuskan urat nadi di telapak tangannya. Kemudian polisi mencurigai Todoroki Shouto, yang mana lelaki itu merupakan orang yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan Izuku, berdasarkan pesan masuk yang diterima terakhir kali pula. Pada saat dimintai keterangan, ternyata Shouto tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini.

Lalu polisi mencurigai Uraraka Ochako, orang yang sempat berbicara dengan Izuku sebelum pemuda surai hijau itu bertemu dengan Shouto sepulang sekolah. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari gadis itu karena percakapan mereka hanyalah seputar curahan hati Ochako yang ingin putus dengan sang kekasih.

Selain menghubungi orang-orang yang sempat berinteraksi dengan Izuku, polisi juga melakukan penelitian terhadap barang bukti. Ya, pisau dapur itu. Beruntungnya, masih terdapat sidik jari yang membekas di sana. Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari kemudian, terungkaplah bahwa sidik jari yang terdapat di dalam pisau dapur itu adalah—

"—milik seseorang bernama Bakugo Katsuki."

Saat itu, Shouto merasa waktu berhenti berputar. Sedangkan Ochako, ia merasa dirinya tersambar petir di siang bolong. Keduanya tak percaya bahwa nama yang disebutkan polisi itu dalang di balik kasus ini. Benarkah begitu?

Namun fakta tak bisa berbohong. Bukti yang ada sudah terlalu kuat. Sekeras apapun Ochako mencoba mengelak, bukti tidak akan berubah. Sehingga gelar 'tersangka' tidak akan menghilang dari nama kekasih hatinya itu.

~O.O~

"PERGI!"

Setelah teriakan itu, Katsuki memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki dari hadapan Ochako dan Shouto. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang dapat ia lontarkan karena ia akui, dengan berat hati, ia salah. Salah karena membiarkan sisi posesifnya keluar begitu saja, hingga Uraraka Ochako beranjak pergi dari hatinya dan pindah ke hati yang lain.

DOR!

Bakugo Katsuki memekik begitu keras. Pasalnya, sesuatu telah menghantam betis kanannya hingga berdarah. Dan ketika manik merahnya menangkap sosok polisi yang berhambur mendekatinya, ia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang telah melukai kakinya adalah sebuah peluru yang ditembakkan oleh salah satu dari orang-orang berbaju hitam tersebut.

Kalah telak.

Meski tanpa dilukai pun, Katsuki memang berniat untuk menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi. Seandainya Katsuki pergi ke kantor polisi lebih dulu, pasti kaki kanannya akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Namun, ya sudahlah, ia pasrah saja. Kakinya terluka atau tidak, polisi akan tetap menarik paksa tubuhnya untuk pergi menuju kantor polisi.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Katsuki lakukan kecuali satu; menyesali perbuatannya kemudian meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, terutama untuk Midoriya Izuku selaku korban, juga Uraraka Ochako selaku orang yang terluka hatinya.

[END]

A/N : Fanfic ke dua di fandom ini, juga fanfic pertama dengan genre seperti ini. Kalau melihat alur ceritanya, seharusnya saya upload fic ini di rating M. Tapi karena pengen fokus ke hubungan Bakugo dan Uraraka, jadi saya upload ini di rating T dan masalah kasus Katsuki gak saya jelasin lebih detail. Karenanya saya minta maaf kalau fanfic ini gak bagus. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca :D

[OMAKE]

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Uraraka Ochako memandang miris punggung mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin sedikit keterlaluan, tapi ia benar-benar emosi pada Katsuki. Bahkan sampai detik ini, Ochako belum bisa membukakannya pintu maaf. Izuku sahabatnya, dan ia tak terima nyawa pemuda Midoriya itu habis di tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Mengingat itu, cairan bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ochako semakin deras.

"Bakugo sudah lumayan jauh," Todoroki Shouto kembali membuka percakapan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm," gumam Ochako seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Manik mata Ochako memandang ke arah pemuda Todoroki itu. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan bingungnya.

"Kau yakin, kalau dengan apa yang kita lakukan tadi bisa membuat Bakugo jera?"

"Todoroki- _kun_ ," Ochako menghela napasnya berat, "Maaf kalau menurutmu cara ini salah, tapi, melihat sifatnya yang posesif itu membuatku berpikir kalau... inilah cara satu-satunya agar anak itu merasa sakit hati. Kemudian dia akan menyadari alasan perbuatanku ini, dan dia pun menyesali perbuatannya yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal itu."

"Bu-bukan maksudku begitu." Entah kenapa, Shouto merasa ia salah bertanya. "Aku hanya bingung, bagaimana kalau seandainya anak itu masih belum kapok juga."

Sejenak, Ochako memikirkan jawaban atas kebingungannya. Namun, ia tiba-tiba ingat ekspresi wajah Katsuki yang sempat netranya tangkap. Gadis itu akhirnya menyakini satu hal.

"Tapi, melihat ekspresi wajahnya barusan aku yakin, kalau dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya selama ini."

Lalu Ochako menatap wajah tampan Todoroki Shouto. Ia tersenyum, mencoba memasangnya dengan lebar namun tak berhasil. Meski bibirnya bergetar kecil, namun Shouto memercayai apa yang diyakini gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ba-bakugo- _kun_ pasti akan menyesal, apalagi jika dirinya berhasil ditangkap oleh polisi malam ini, sesuai dengan rencana kita. Aku yakin."

[OMAKE END]


End file.
